MERRY CHRISTMAS PRINCESS
by Writer-by-day
Summary: short and sweet...early season 2, Cordy has the holiday blues everyone has left her. then gets a vist during the holidays... christmas fic. yes I'm aware it's summer...0o


**hi everyone, this is a 1 time thing and I've never written Cordy before so reviews are welcome... Also i realize it's not christmas time or even winter in the northern hemesphere, but i was in an art store and everytime i'm in an art store i get christmas/holiday songs stuck in my head... and this is what become of it. please r and r!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Whenldon verse characters and I don't profit off anything so yeah. though Doyle and Oz are really hott ...**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS PRINCESS _**

Cordelia slumped in her chair. The prospect of facing Christmas alone weighing down on her

mind. But she had to tell Wes and Angel something. She didn't want them to think she was some

kind of looser that had no one to spend time with over the holiday. Truthfully, she would have rather

worked through all the Christmas hubbub. But no. of course not, the dark and broody one had

decided not to be so dark and less broody by giving everyone time off in which they were not even

supposed to think about work.

Needless to say Wes had run off to the merry old land of England to visit 'mummy and daddy'.

Cordelia rolled her eyes just at the thought of the little man running off to his parent's house for some

Figgie pudding.

Angel on the other hand had run off to Sunnydale to spy on little miss 'I kill stuff for a living and

am blond'. Again Cordy rolled her eyes. Master brood had a problem with letting go.

Her thoughts landed on one, Xander Harris for a second and she smacked her head. What a

looser. She had no idea what she had been to in him and frankly every time she thought about it she

felt like puking. Cheating bastard! What made it better though was thinking about how Willow was a

lesbian now.

Cordy sat down on her uncomfortable couch and tried to clear her mind. Tried not to think about

being alone on Christmas. Her parents didn't even send a card or call. Typical. But still, as the

shadows grew deeper as did the hole in her soul.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. The tenant beside her was blasting silent night. The walls

were paper-thin and she needed a drink.

_Silent night  
_

She got up and watched as a red Santa hat twirled across the room. "I'm not in the mood

Dennis," She grumbled. The Santa hat fell on the floor and she felt the cold sensation of ghost on her

shoulders. "Back off buddy, I'm in the giving mood and your first on the receiving list." She said with

a twinge of annoyance in her voice and her hands balled into fists.

_Holy night  
_

She felt the ghost exit the room and watched the hat be dragged across the floor in defeat.

Last year Angel Doyle and herself had a small gift exchange in the office since they had been

working a case late.

_All is calm_

Cordelia's heart fell as she thought of the little Irish man and the small but thoughtful gift of an

anklet.

_All is bright  
_

She looked down and realized she hadn't taken it off since she got it. The amber colored stones

dangled from the silver chain.

_Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
_

_"_Not bad Doyle have you been taking notes?" she had asked. He had just smiled like he normally

did. "Well you know anything for you princess…" he had said grinning.

_Holy infant so tender and mild,  
_

_Cordy_ sighed again. Finally she stopped hiding the thoughts she had been hiding from herself since

she was given vacation time. "If he hadn't killed himself for the cause, he would be here right now."

Cordelia felt hot tears forming on her cheeks.

_Sleep in heavenly peace,  
_

"We would be celebrating together" she thought bitterly as she sat on the couch again. Getting a

drink had been marked off her priorities list. She looked around her messy dark apartment. The

apartment he had helped her get. She hadn't let herself think about this since about the month after

he died. She let out a sob. "Even his date of death anniversary had gone so smoothly and UN

noticed" Sure he had no fashion sense and was a half demon, but he had cared, and was friends

with her. Maybe even loved her. But she would never find out if that kiss was for real or just to pass

on the visions.

_Sleep in heavenly peace.  
_

Deep in her heart she knew what it had meant, but she would never let herself think about. I mean

sure she still had Angel but he would never be the same.

_Silent night, holy night  
_

Another tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand and sniffed. A

box of tissues landed on her lap and she looked up to thank Dennis, with a tissue already on her

nose prepped to blow. Then she almost fainted

_Shepherds quake at the sight.  
_

There he was. just standing there. Not all dream like, like she had dreamt about him before but solid

and looking concerned. "Doyle…?" she whispered

_Glories stream from heaven afar  
_

"Merry Christmas Princess" he said before he sat down and was taken over by the biggest hug he

had ever had the pleasure to be on the receiving side of. He waited quietly for the tears to stop,

softly running his hand back and fourth over her back.

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,_

Finally she drew back and looked into his eyes. Then with one sharp blow she slapped his face. "

um, ow" he said rubbing his face where a red mark was now beginning to appear. "that's for killing

yourself!" Cordelia snapped. She was now standing. Her face was turning red. Doyle got up too.

"well what was I supposed to do!" he cried getting angry too.

_Christ the Savior is born  
_

"Anything! Just not leave me!" Cordelia cried tears fell down her face, falling like stars as the caught

the light of the snowy t.v. "Cordy… " Doyles voice faded into darkness

_Christ the Savior is born.  
_

"What did you expect! I mean sure it was romantic as hel but you left me all alone! With those mind

splitting visions, which I'm sure as hell NOT thankful for!" Cordelia screamed surprising and scaring

herself at the volume of anger and emotion in her voice. Doyle went pale.

_Silent night, holy night  
_

It was silent for a few seconds before Doyle got his wits back and Cordelia stop shaking. "I-I

what!" Doyle asked. Cordelia stayed silent. "Cordy… I'm sorry. I…" Doyle said softly. Cordy

sighed. "what happened; happened. I just wish you were there after but hay… now you back right?

I mean this isn't a dream?" Cordy stumbled. Doyle looked into her eyes and sighed. "I'm real

enough, at least for tonight princess." Cordy frowned.

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
_

_"_it's a one time deal Cor. One of those Cinderella thangs…" Doyle said sadly. "but you just

showed up…" Cordelia said sadly. " I know. But I leave in the morning." Doyle said as if his heart

was breaking. Cordy's heart WAS breaking, slowly and painfully. "I can't do it again" she said tears

falling down her face. Doyle wiped them away gently. "I can't stand you leaving again." She

whispered.

_With dawn of redeeming grace,_

"I never left." He said. he reached for her hand and she held on to it. Tight. "I didn't want you to

alone on Chistmas… well they didn't at least. So I was brought back. Just for tonight." Doyle said

looking into her eyes.

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth._

Cordy who still had tears in her eyes stared back. "did you bring me a present?" she asked her

eyes shined. Doyle looked flabbergasted. "I um.." he started. Cordelia cut him off. "well your just

gonna have to make it up to me…" she said with a smirk. Their faces movd closer together and their

lips touched. Queen C is back

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth._

_thanks4 reading reviews are always welcomed. nessicary and YOU HAVE TOO!_


End file.
